greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman-Prime
History Superboy-Prime, also known as Superman-Prime, is a fictional character, a DC Comics superhero turned supervillain. Superboy-Prime is from the universe which contained the parallel Earth known as Earth-Prime, in which Superman and the other DC superheroes only exist as fictional characters. Unable to let go of his former life and his "destiny" as Earth's greatest hero, his convictions and morals are warped by years of solitude in a "paradise" dimension. Origin/Crisis of Infinite Earths Much like the original origin, Prime is the adopted son but of Jerry and Naomi Kent. Naomi wanted to name their infant son Clark, after her maiden name, but Jerry, knowing he will also be named like Superman, a fictional comic book character, initially refused, but finally gave in. What the Kents do not know is that the baby, found abandoned in a forest, is actually a young Kal-El, who has been teleported to Earth moments before the planet Krypton was absorbed when its sun went supernova. Superboy is the second extraterrestrial from Earth-Prime after the debut of Ultraa several years before. His life was simple and he was a great fan of DC comics with his favorite hero being Green Lantern Hal Jordan. The only friend he had at the period was a young teenage girl named Laurie, whom Prime loved deeply. His powers emerged ironically when he dressed up as Superman and actual began to fly to Laurie's amazement. It was at this time during the epic Crisis of Infinite Earths, Earth One Superman visits Earth Prime and the young Superboy Prime. He is then recruited in the war against the Anti-Monitor. When Prime leaves the reality of Earth Prime is destroyed. After the Anti-Monitor's defeat, the young Prime learns of his reality's destruction and joins Alexander Luthor, Superman and Lois Lane of Earth 2 in the sollitude of being in a parallel dimesion. Countdown to Infinite Crisis In the dimension, Prime rewatches his history unfold and longs to be back with Laurie in Earth Prime. With Earth Two Superman occupied with his wife's failing health, Prime then he falls into the sway of Alexander Luthor who then show's Prime Post Crisis Earth and the Laurie of that world perishing in a car accident. Furious at the events he witnessed Prime punches the walls of reality. This event causes numerous ripples on the Post Crisis Earth. As a result the term, "wall punch" has been named whenever a comic now retcons an event if they do not make sense. Prime then joins with Luthor in a plan to create the perfect Earth. To do so Prime and Luthor combine their forces with both escaping into Post Crisis Earth. They then begin to set up their fiendish plan with Prime doing the following deeds: - Rearranging countless other planets, Superboy-Prime pushes the planet Rann into Thanagar's orbit, destroying Thanagar's ecosystem, sparking the Rann-Thanagar War. His efforts shifts the center of the universe away from Oa. -Superboy-Prime destroys the JLA Watchtower and abducts Martian Manhunter. Infinite Crisis With Alexander posing as Post Crisis Lex Luthor and forming a Society of Super Villains their plan is almost to fruitation when they then trick Earth Two into busting down the barriers of their dimension and escape into Post Crisis Earth fully. Prime and Luthor continue to kidnap select heroes/villains to fuel vibration tuning fork which will give Alexander the chance to create the "perfect Earth. However, Prime take's a side trip to pay a visit to this Earth's Superboy aka Conner Kent. Jealous of this world's Superboy, Prime engages in a fight with Conner, who activates his Titans homing beacon. Prime defeats the Earth's Superboy and is about to kill him when the Teen Titans, Justice Society of America, and Doom Patrol arrive to battle him. Prime begins horrifically wounding several heroes before accidently murdering some more. He is finally contained when Jay Garrick, Wally West, and Bart Allen drive Prime into the Speed Force and banish him to a world that has red sun light for four years. Hours after the battle royal, an aged Bart Allen in a Flash costume arrives to warn the heroes that Prime escaped his prison. Prime now is wearing a suit of armor similar to the Anti-Monitor's. Returning back to Alexander Luthor, Prime insists that Luthor finish their plan and create the perfect Earth. Their plans are then foiled by Nightwing and a healed Superboy. The second battle between Prime and Conner destroys the machine, but at the cost of Conner's life. Alexander then uses his back up plan of using this Earth's villains into conquering this Earth and making it perfect. During the Battle of Metropolis, Prime and Luthor argue with the former believing this Earth to be inferior while slaying both hero and villain alike. When Superman of this Earth and Earth Two Superman arrive Prime has had enough and decides to fly toward Oa and destroy it's core starting a new big bang. He is then confronted by the Green Lantern Corps in space. After breaking through a 300-mile thick wall of pure willpower generated by the GLCs, Prime battles and slaughters thirty-two of them. This stalls him long enough for the other two Supermen to arrive and grab him. They take him to the Rao, the red sun of Krypton and drive all three into it. All three Supermen powers greatly weakened they then crash on Mogo. Prime then mortally wounds Earth Two Superman, before being beaten by Post Crisis Superman and then subdued by the GLC. Prime is last seen containment field, surrounded by a red Sun-Eater and guarded by fifty Green Lanterns. He carves a S shield on his chest swearing he'll break out of this prison like he did with the Flash's. In "Revenge of the Green Lanterns" Guy Gardner is given "Prime duty", watching the prisoner for a few months. When Hal Jordan of the Cyborg Superman's activites, the Guardians wonder if Prime knows of the "52". They decide not to question Prime, and instead go after the Cyborg Superman. Sinestro Corps War A year after being incarerated, Prime is freed from his cell by the Sinestro Corps (along with Parallax and the Cyborg Superman). He then become's one of the Anti-Monitor's heralds. Biding his time, and sickened that the Anti-Monitor had been reborn due to his and Alex's schemes, Prime secretly waits to betray him. Outfited with the same battle armor, but now Prime wears a Sinestro Corps symboled suit. Prime then take's part in the invasion of Earth. After breaking through the atomsphere, Prime pays a visit to Titans Tower to find the now deceased Bart Allen's statue. Defacing it, he is then confronted by an army of heroes who try and strip his armor off. It is then Prime reveals that his batteries are almost restored and the rising sun would completely give his power back. Even with the force of Superman, Supergirl, and Power Girl the heroes are too late as the sun rises and Prime is fully powered again. It is then when the Guardians arrive with the new Ion, Sodam Yat. Prime and Yat have a brutal fight along the New York state area. The battle ends when Prime viciously plunges lead pipes into Yat and defeating him. Prime then rejoins the Battle of New York fighting the heroes. When the Anti-Monitor's armor is cracked when War World is exploded on him, Prime seizes the moment and betrays him. Completely destroying him, Prime then sends the remains of the Anti-Monitor and the Cyborg Superman into space. Now being attacked by both the heroes, Sinestro, and Green Lantern Corps, Prime is finally beaten when a Guardian sacrifices themself to destroy Prime. Instead, Prime is teleported to another universe accidently. Countdown to Final Crisis Prime in a new garb and overpowered thanks to Sinestro Corps Wars, begins trying to find his Earth among the 52 parallal worlds. Some of the worlds he visits he completely destroys until finally stopping and visiting the Monitor's watchtower to which he learns Earth-51 is their perfect Earth and it's being destroyed by the Monarch and his army. Prime then fights the Monarch and cracks the later's armor resulting in the destruction of Earth-51 and the Monarch's army. Legion of Three Worlds The Time Trapper then discovers the now lost in time Prime, and decides to use him to destroy the Legion of Superheroes. Plucking him from the timestream, the Time Trapper puts Prime in Smallville during the 31st Century. After killing a xenophobic farming couple for them calling him "Superboy", he makes his way in to a Superman museum, and is enraged that Superman is regarded so highly. His rage, increases greatly when he visits the hall of villains in the museum, and finds the statue commemorating him to be locked in a back storeroom, about to be destroyed and he is regarded as merely a minor footnote in Superman's history. The final straw is when he learns he was an greater annoyance who was defeated by Conner Kent and Sodam Yat, and ultimately having no impact on history. This sends him into a tantrum, in which he wrecks the museum, kills some police who arrived at the scene, and then learns of the Legion of Super-Villains. Grabbing the armor from his statue, Prime then free's the Legion of Super-Villains. Unlike most denizens of the 31st century, they all recognize Prime and seem overjoyed to see him. The dialogue seems to imply that Prime was the dark being hose example the Legion follows. After freeing the prisoners, Prime burns a huge S in to the prison planet, which prompts the Legion to call Superman from the 21st Century. Superman, and the historical records, imply that no one from New Earth are aware of what happened to Prime after the Sinestro Corps War. (Although being on Earth-51 at the same time as him, Kyle, Jason, and Donna never encountered or identified Prime themselves, so they were most likely unaware who exactly was fighting Monarch). Superman and Brainiac 5 decide to bring in two other versions of the Legion to combat the new Legion of Super Villains, led by Prime, with Superman convinced the only way to neutralize the threat of Prime is to redeem him. Later on, Prime recruits the Legion villain, Mordru to join his increasingly large army. Prime is also on hand when his army kills the last GL of that century. However, it is then learned that Sodam Yat is still alive and the GLC's last Guardian and Lantern. Despite the presence of a great deal of characters, Geoff Johns has stated that the story is Superboy-Prime's story. The story is ongoing. Powers & Abilities Kryptonian powers: Superboy-Prime has all the basic abilities of a Kryptonian exposed to yellow sunlight: super-strength, speed, breath, and hearing; the power of flight; X-ray, heat, microscopic, and telescopic visions; and invulnerability. His powers are nearly at the same level as the Silver Age Superman, which makes him one of the most powerful characters in the DC universe. As his Krypton never exploded, there never existed any Kryptonite that affects him, and his only weakness is an increased need of a yellow sun for his powers. His fight with the Guardians caused him to absorb large quantities of Oan energy. It is unknown what other energies Superboy-Prime can absorb and metabolize for his powers. building Prime's armor.]] Power Suit: While imprisoned by the Flashes on an alternate Earth, Superboy-Prime builds a power suit based on the one worn by the Anti-Monitor, which collects and feeds him yellow solar energy, to maintain his power levels even when exposed to a red sun. Although in his debut in DC Comics Presents he did not have the Red Sun weakness. Prime claims to have made it himself, Bart Allen remembers him stealing it following his escape. It is destroyed when the two Supermen fly Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun. After his escape from Oa, Superboy-Prime is given a new power suit built by the Sinestro Corps and reveals he created the original after seeing how the Anti-Monitor's armor acted as a giant energy collector. IN "Legion of Three Worlds" Prime takes a suit of the armor off a statue of him in a Superman museuem. It is currently unclear whether this armor works, or is merely a prop. Trivia * Due to a legal dispute over the Superboy name (the estate of Jerry Siegel and Time Warner fueding over name ownership), he had to be renamed Superman-Prime. At Wizardworld '08, it was revealed DC could use Superboy's name again.